yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 17 Episode 2: A Late Entry
Participants Setsu Hikage Always Night A late night.. Why does it seem like it’s always night? A boy looking to be in his teens, maybe fifteen, maybe sixteen, with ink black hair walked down a lonely sidewalk in one of the far sides of District one. He wore a plain black jacket and grey shirt with a pair of baggy black jeans that had two belts hanging from either side of them. He also wore on his feet a pair of black Geta which was a rather weird combination to see, or to see a teenager wearing period. The boy glanced towards the moon, the moonlight glinting off of his piercing red-violet eyes through his bangs. His facial expression seemed pained for a second before softening and turning hard into a cold blank one. The boy’s hands moved from their lazy hanging position, sliding into his pants pockets. He looked back to the sidewalk he was walking on, his bangs falling farther over his face in a lagged motion. Troubled From the Beginning In truth, this was a boy with buried anger and hate that was easy to be unearthed, and often shoved at people in the form of a fist. He lost his father at a very young age, so young that he wasn’t able to remember what his father looked like. He only had pictures that he’s seen, and burned, which were provided by his caretaker, a woman who had been a proud member of his father’s long dead clan Osoremaru. She threw away the life of a Yakuza upon his father’s desk, taking Setsu in to raise him. Her name was Kyokou Hikage and despite her kindness, she still had the tendencies of a Yakuza and was always hard on him, out of love, to always better himself and be the most he possibly could be, he was his ambitious father’s son after all. She especially pushed him now that he was enrolling to Kasaihana High School, unknowingly to her, her pushing him in these emotionally and mentally troubled times of his that she was pushing him to an edge that would eventually end in the downfall of the boy. She was a practitioner of Kuroitetsugen, a style his grandfather had created and in his later years taught to his subordinates until his death at the hands of his son, the boy’s father. Yes, this was the son of Ginsei Yanazuka, a man whose ambitions, coldness, and conflicted emotions knew no end. Clack clack, the sound of the boy’s Geta clacking lightly on the ground echoed in the alley ways of the empty street as he began walking again, clearing his mind of the thoughts that plagued his mind, wanting only the night air to be the focal point of his senses, emotions, and thoughts. “Hmmmm? What’s this?” A voice sounded behind him, a deep, gruff and ragged voice. The boy slowly turned his head, glancing over his right shoulder in the direction of the voice only to see a bald headed guy wearing torn up black jean clothing standing in front of a group of four other guys. “It’s pretty dangerous for kids to walking around at this time of night… Right boys?” The four agreed with their apparent leader’s statement with juvenile chuckles and jeering. The boy slowly turned around to face the group, slowly pulling his hands from his pockets where they had been resting the entire time. Dangerous at Night ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGngQAS3jOE First punch at 0:12)) “So boy, whatcha got in those pockets?” The boy stood there for a second before rushing forward like the shot of a gun, breaking into a sprint to cover the mere ten feet between them, catching the supposed leader off guard. In mid sprint the boy pulled back his right hand, clenching his fingers into a tight fist, using his sprint as a momentum boost to throw his right arm forward in a straight forward punch, slamming his fist against the man’s face, the moment of impact seemed to be in slow motion, the man’s eyes slightly bulging from his head from shock (Not literally), his face rippled slightly as skin would, around the point of connection as he fell to the ground, grabbing at his face with his left hand. The almost slow motion scene seemed to stop has the man hit the ground and instantly the boy took a hard right hook to his left cheek from one of the other guys, causing him to stumble towards the right, only to swing his upper body hard, letting his right arm hang out, his hand clenched into yet another fist, brutally slamming it against the face of the thug on the outer left side, forcing him backwards to give the boy a bit more room to work with. Two of the goons rushed him, one towards his left, and one coming around towards his right. The left threw a wild right haymaker while the right threw a left hook. The boy pulled his arms up briefly in a boxing like stance before moving his body towards the right, swinging a hard right hook, smashing his fist against the haymaker thrower’s face just as he took the left hook to his face. He stumbled slightly to his left. The goon threw a right hook next which the boy dodged by moving into the man’s personal space, pulling his upper body towards the left of the man, dodging the goon’s fist while slamming his own right fist into the thug’s gut, causing him to gasp for air while staggering backwards. The last good rushed forward as a two of the others, including the leader, stood back up. The first on the list swung his left fist towards the boy’s gut which he seemingly weaved past to the left slamming his right elbow against the man’s nose, resulting in a cracking noise, sending him to the ground. The leader charged the boy this time, swinging a flurry of right and left hooks which the boy dodged, only taking a couple to his face. In response he ducked the last right hook, raising up quickly with a left fist, slamming it against the leader’s chin while swinging a just reared back right hook, slamming it against the guy’s facing, slamming the other side of his face against the wall of a building they had ended up surprisingly close to. The final goon who had gotten up blinked and hesitated, as if the thought of running crossed his mind and he was about to act on it. The boy charged forward the few feet between them, leaping into the air with his right hand reared back. He clenched his hand into a fist, swinging it forward, slamming his fist against the guy’s forehead while in mid jump, his feet touching the ground as the goon’s back did. Payback? The boy glanced down at his right hand which was still clenched into a fist before stepping over the group of goons, continuing on his way with a slightly bruised right cheek and a cut bottom lip. “HEY KID!” The boy glanced around for a second before fully turning around, only to catch a fist to his face, sending him on a crash course to the ground. The boy looked up almost dazed, seeing a guy wearing a black jean jacket over a black tank top, dark jeans, and black boots. “You just beat up my boys, so I’m going to kick your fucking face in.” ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tK5mQWdJkyQ)) The boy slowly stood up, staring at the man in front of him with his piercing red-violet eyes which held a sort of coldness in them. The man seemed to smirk at him, clenching his hands into fists, ready to kick the boy’s shit in. The man charged forward and began wildly swinging his fists towards the boy’s face. The boy threw up his hands in a boxing like stance, beginning to bob and weave around the man’s multiple punches, one, two, three, four, then BAM, the boy took a hard right superman punch to his face, causing him to stagger backwards. The flurry began again and again the boy began dodging punches left and right, blocking a left hook by raising his arms up in front of his face. The guy was surprisingly fast with his wild style, but the boy could beat him, he knew it. He continued dodging and blocking the punches that came his way, taking a hard right fist to his gut, causing him to gasp. He backed up, staggering a bit. The man charged forward and the boy kept backing up until he fully gained control over his breath again. The moonlight glinted off of the boy’s eyes as the man reached him, swinging a left hook towards the boy who out of nowhere swung a hard left hook of his own, slamming it against the guy’s face before his left hook could connect. The guy looked shocked from this blow that came from a boy who had simply been dodging the whole time. He tried again, swinging a right hook this time, only to see the boy dodging towards the left and rushing in, slamming his right fist against his gut. The boy reared back with his left fist, slamming it against the guy’s face right after the gut punch. The boy followed the left hook with a vicious right hook, making the guy sway from the left to the right, having taken both hooking punches. The boy didn’t stop his combo, rushing in close to the guy, slamming his left fist against the man’s face again. As if copying his opponent the boy began a barrage of left and right hooks, though when he started, the connected due to the relentless assault that had started with a gut punch. Barely able to take a breath before being hit the guy stumbled backwards, trying to escape the fists of the boy. Not letting something like escape happen, the boy rushed forward, leaping into the air, slamming his right foot against the guy’s chest, sending him to the ground. A Storm The boy stood above the man. “I thought you were going to kick my shit in?..” The boy said with a calm tone as he slowly raised his right foot, slamming it against the guy’s face before stepping over him. The boy slid his hands into his pockets, shaking his head some. This boy’s name was Setsu Hikage, called Hikage by preference, the son of Ginsei Yanazuka and the grandson of Ginsukei Yanazuka. A Yanazuka by blood but a Hikage by heart. The sound of thunder rolled across the sky as a few droplets hit the ground. A storm was definitely coming over the city, but how heavy would it be?.. Category:Ark 17